1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a torsion bar, and especially to an adjustable torsion bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Torsion bars are popular equipment. However, the maximum torque of the traditional torsion bar is fixed. That is, one traditional torsion bar only has one fixed maximum torque, so user need to buy another torsion bars when needed.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.